Boys Don't Cry
by Beael
Summary: It doesn't matter how sad they are; boys don't cry. A songfic on the time when Harry and Ron were divided and how much it hurt. No slash.


This is a short songfic on the song 'Boys don't cry' by Ulrik Munther. The song can be found on spotify and youtube and most likely you'll be able to read the story at one time listening of the song ;D

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor 'Boy's don't cry'.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley had changed his mind as soon as he'd left but then it had already been too late. Once he was safe in his older brother's home the different scenarios that could happen played in his mind. One thing was the same in all of them. Hermione and Harry were dead.<p>

_Have you ever done something you can't change?__  
><em>_Something you can never rearrange?__  
><em>_I have, I have._

He just couldn't believe that he had actually done it. When he was still at Hogwarts, the fourth year, he had left Harry alone for weeks and he had never felt so bad about anything before that. When he saw his best friend risking his life over a stupid cup he _finally _realized that he'd been wrong all along; but then it had almost been too late.

_Have you ever felt so sad you can hardly stand?__  
><em>_Lying on the ground head in your hands?__  
><em>_I have I have._

To leave had been stupid and _he _was stupid. Why would he leave his absolutely best friend ever? The first one that saw him for whom he was and not just the youngest brother or Ickle Ronnie. Whywhywhy! He just wanted to curl up in his bed and lay there, crying, forever. He never wanted to do anything ever again.

_I can feel it all down deep inside.__  
><em>_But oh, I want to let these feelings rise._

Hours later when he sat at the dinner table and ate some weird French meal Ron came to think of Hermione's hour-long speeches of her trip to France and the tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

_But boys don't cry.__  
><em>_But boys don't cry.__  
><em>_I know it will be fine__  
><em>_But boys don't cry._

He wanted to cry but couldn't do it. He was ashamed as it was, having left them alone in a world were dangers were lurking everywhere. But boys don't cry.

_Have you ever tried to smile and hide your pain?  
>Even though you're really not okay?<em>_  
><em>_I have, I have._

Harry tried his best to stay brave for Hermione. He was as heartbroken as her but he couldn't let it show because she needed him to be strong. So when they sat outside of the tent in the evening he didn't cry and he didn't tell her how broken he felt, instead he put up a brave smile to cheer her up.

_Have ever been caught in the pouring rain?  
>Wondering if anything can ever be the same?<br>Again_

When the rain fell the next day it was as if it mirrored every feeling Harry felt. He missed his best friend, his first friend, and he wondered if he'd ever see him again. He prayed that Ron was still alright and had gotten safely home but a small jealous part of him wanted the friend in danger so that he'd come back and then maybe it would be the same as before.

_You try to be proud of who you are  
>But still you got to let those teardrops fall<br>Away._

Hidden by the rain Harry let the tears fall and for a moment he allowed himself to be the heartbroken seventeen years old he was. But he couldn't let the tears keep falling; the world depended on him and he wasn't allowed to be a teenager for more than mere moments.

_Oh wait,__  
><em>_But boys don't cry.__  
><em>_But boys don't cry.__  
><em>_I know it will be fine__  
><em>_But boys don't cry._

When the night came again Harry didn't cry himself to sleep as he wanted to though he knew that Hermione did. The sadness swallowed him but boys don't cry.

_Boys don't cry,__  
><em>_Boys don't cry,_

Ron let the days go and went on like a ghost, not allowing his feelings to show.

_Boys don't cry,__  
><em>_Boys don't cry._

Harry put up a brave façade for Hermione and didn't show her that he felt the same.

_Have you ever done something you can't change?__  
><em>_Something you can never rearrange?__  
><em>_I have, I have._

When Ron finally found Harry again he didn't hesitate to dive after his brother into the cold lake. What he had done was unforgivable but he'd do everything in his power to show his brother in all but blood that he was sorry. He couldn't change the past but he could make up for it.

_Have you ever been so sad you can hardly stand?__  
><em>_Lying on the ground had in your hands?__  
><em>_I have, I have._

When they came back to the tent later that day Harry could have cried of happiness and joy. He'd been sadder and felt more pain than before in his life but now he was coming back and he just _knew _that everything would be okay.

_Boys don't cry,__  
><em>_Boys don't cry._

That night they cried themselves to sleep, finally allowing the tears to come; but this time it was tears of happiness.

Because no matter how sad they are boys don't cry.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
